


Happy Father's Day Mammon!

by Ladykey17



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Family, Father's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: For once in five years, Mammon gets to celebrate Father's Day alone with his wife and daughter, but why are his brother's being so dodgy?
Kudos: 27





	Happy Father's Day Mammon!

“Stop hitting me...” Mammon shook his head in his sleep and whined. “Damn it, Lucifer. Stop hitting me.”

“Daddy.”

“Huh?” Mammon opened his eyes and finally found the source of the pressure he felt on his face. A pair of blue-green eyes stared back at him, her hair curtained around his face. 

“Happy Daddy’s Day.” CJ smiled and cupped his face in her hands. Mammon wrapped his arms around his little girl and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Little Hell Raiser, you remembered.” He kissed her face a few times and sat up. “Where’s mommy?”

The little girl giggled and squirmed in her dad’s hold. “She’s in the kitchen.” 

“Let’s go bother her.” He picked up the little girl and threw her over his shoulder. “Gotta be quiet, no giggling.”

CJ laughed and covered her mouth. Quietly, Mammon snuck down to the kitchen and watched his wife decorate the tray she planned on bringing to bed. The woman sniffed and pursed her lips. 

“CJ...I said we were going to surprise daddy. We would wake him up after breakfast was ready.” Alicia turned around and sat the tray on the table. “I guess we can all eat here.” She walked over to her husband and kissed him deeply. “Happy Father’s Day.”

“Thank you, dollface.” Mammon sat CJ down on his lap and he stared at the tray in front of him. Everything smelled good, but there was one pancake that was slightly discolored, and covered with glitter. 

“I made that one!” CJ beamed with pride as she pointed to the unicorn-themed cake. Alicia nodded and leaned on the counter. 

“The glitter is edible. She mixed the batter and poured it in the pan herself. Looks like we have a five-year-old master chef in the house.” Alicia watched as CJ grabbed the bottle of syrup and before she could take it from the girl, Mammon gently pulled it away. 

“I got this baby girl.”

“I wanna help!” 

“Okay, you can help me pour it but we need to be careful so we don’t waste it.” Mammon held on to the bottle while CJ tipped it slowly so the syrup would pour. He looked over his shoulder at his wife and raised an eyebrow. “Where’s Barbatos and Alistar?”

“Diavolo insisted on taking those two out for a Father’s Day celebration. I’ll be joining them later, but right now we’re focusing on you.” Alicia took a seat next to the two and pulled out her phone. “Right now, we’re having breakfast with you, and then we’ll spend the afternoon together. Your brothers might show up throughout the day but they won’t stick around.”

“Good, I want to actually enjoy today with my little girl.” Mammon cut into the pancake she made and popped a piece in his mouth, only to stop chewing when he bit into an eggshell. 

Hearing the sound of the shells being crushed, CJ smiled brightly. “I made it crunchy.”

“Clarissa...” Alicia rubbed her face and smiled a bit so she wouldn’t look annoyed. “Mammon, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize she put the shells back in.”

Mammon chewed slowly and smiled. “I love when my pancakes are crunchy. You know me so well.” He kissed CJ’s head and focused on his food. A little while later, they were in the front yard playing soccer. 

“Come on CJ, you can do it!” Mammon stood in front of the goal while the girl rolled the ball under her foot. Alicia sat on the sidelines with a sign cheering her daughter on. 

CJ laughed happily and kicked the ball as hard as she could, it flew past her father’s arms and hit the net behind him. “I did it!”

“That was great legwork, CJ, but you gotta get better at psyching someone out. The next goalie might not be your daddy.” Beelzebub leaned over the fence and watched his brother with his family. CJ jumped up happily and ran to open the door. 

“Whoa!” Alicia snatched up the little girl and held her in her arms. “We already talked about this. We don’t go opening doors, even if it’s for people we know.” She grabbed the knob and let Beelzebub in. “Hey, Beel.”

Beelzebub kissed Alicia’s cheek and CJ’s head. “Hey, sis.” He looked over at Mammon and pulled him into a hug. “Happy Father’s Day big brother.”

“You’re hugging me too tightly.” Mammon pushed against Beelzebub until he was free and laughed. “But thank you. What brings you here?”

“I just came to drop off my gift. I was on my way to Hell’s Kitchen and decided to drop by.” He held up the envelope and Mammon took it quickly. 

He shook the packet lightly and laughed. “This better not be a gag gift.”

“It’s not. But can you at least wait until I leave before you open it?”

“If it’s not a gag, then why can’t you watch me open it?”

“It’s awkward for the gift giver to watch the giftee open the present.”

Alicia rolled her eyes and took the envelope from Mammon. She smiled and kissed Beelzebub’s cheek. “Thank you, Beel, he’ll look at this later.”

“Wait, what if it has money in it?”

“You’ll look at it later. As a matter of fact, I’m taking all your gifts and putting them away for later.” Alicia hummed and went inside the house to tuck the envelope away. Beelzebub kissed the top of his niece’s head one more time and left. 

CJ pulled on her father’s pants leg and smiled. “Can I give you and mommy makeovers?”

“Only if you promise to start with mommy.” He picked up CJ and went inside the house. “Babe, break out your make up bag, CJ wants to make you pretty for me.”

“I wanna make you look like a princess!” CJ’s feet touched the ground and she ran straight to her parents’ room. She climbed on her mother’s back and tickled her. “Please? Please? Please?”

“Okay! Okay! Stop tickling me!” The woman laughed and took a seat on the bed to avoid dropping the child. “Are you going to do daddy too?”

“Yup, he’s gonna be a princess too.”

“Good. I’ll grab the bag and the towels.” A few minutes later, Alicia was on the floor while CJ committed crimes of beauty on her face. She grabbed the bronzer and poured it on the make up brush, painting her mother’s face like a canvas. Mammon stifled a chuckle and pulled out his phone. 

“Ma-”

“No talking mommy!” 

“Yeah, no talking.” Mammon hit record and watched CJ go through the multiple eyeshadow palettes. “You don’t wear this stuff anyway.” He could see a smile threatening the corner of his wife’s lips and he felt his own smile soften. “You look amazing babe.”

There was a loud knocking at the door, and suddenly the two were greeted by Asmo and Satan. The fourth born didn’t hide his laugh, but he did grab Asmo by the back of the shirt to keep him from snatching the makeup brush from their niece. “Hey, guys.”

“Clarissa, sweetie we don’t use blobs of makeup on brushes. Your mother is already a very pretty shade of brown.” Asmo pushed his gift in Mammon’s hand and quickly went to assist. 

Satan held up a small gift bag and gave it to his brother. “Happy Father’s Day, Mammon. We offered to have a celebration at the house, but Alicia said no.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to spend time with my girls.” Mammon started to look in the bag and Alicia snapped her fingers. Both gifts vanished from his arms, and he pouted. “Why can’t I look at my stuff now?”

“You never know what it is.” Alicia managed to open her eyes in enough time to watch Asmo try to wrestle the makeup brush from her child. “Asmo, it’s fine, I promise.”

“No, it’s not! I bought all this stuff for you on your wedding day, it’s finally being used and it’s being wasted.”

“No! My project! Mommy!” CJ pushed Asmo away and crawled in her mother’s lap. Alicia held her hand out to Asmo and shook her head. 

“I promise I’ll buy more later on, this is the most use it’s gotten since my wedding night. Just let her enjoy herself.”

“Ugh, fine.” When he stopped trying to take the brush, CJ stuck out her tongue. The shorter demon turned his attention to his brother and smiled. “How’s your day been going so far?”

“It’s been perfect. CJ cooked and then we played soccer. Beel stopped by, and now I get to see my wife look like a runway model thanks to our little beauty guru.” Mammon looked over at his two loves and sighed in content. 

“I’m glad. You’ve been a far better father than anyone in this room has had.” Asmo quickly regretted saying that when he felt Alicia’s eyes burning a hole in his head, Satan right along with her. Mammon simply looked disappointed. “What? It’s true.”

“Anyway, we just wanted to drop off your gifts. Asmo and I need to run. We have an event to get to.”

“What kind of event?” 

“Book reading at the Hub. We’ll see you guys later.” Satan snatched up Asmo and pulled him out the door before he could say anything else. Mammon looked at the door for a minute before he felt a tail wrap around his face. 

“Your turn for your beauty treatment, my love.” Alicia pulled him over to the towel so CJ could get to work on his face. 

The family sat in the living room once all the makeovers were finished. Alicia cuddled up to Mammon while CJ laid in his lap, watching another one of the girl’s favorite movies. 

“I’m gonna go get a snack, you guys want anything?”

“Gummy worms!”

“Please bring us the bowl of apples that are in the fridge. No candy for you missy, it’s almost naptime.” Alicia pulled her daughter off of Mammon’s lap and held her while he went to the kitchen. While he dug around the fridge, he heard a soft tapping on the back door of the kitchen. He opened the door and scowled at his giggling brothers. 

“Mammon, what the fuck is that on your face?” Belphie asked, holding a gift bag with his tail. “Did a clown throw up on you?”

“Not my fault you don’t recognize artistic genius when it hits you in the face.” The two started to step in but Mammon quickly blocked their way. “Sorry, we’re trying to get CJ down for a nap and if she sees you, she won’t go down.”

“Awe, but I want to see her. I got her a gift too.” Levi held up a small pink box, while he held a larger green one under his arm. “I got her the new kid-friendly DDD.”

“She doesn’t need a phone, Levi. She’s five.”

“Never too early to develop an appreciation for technology.” Levi went to hand Mammon his gifts but he pointed to the island in the kitchen. 

“‘Licia’s not letting me open the gifts right now. I don’t know if she’ll snap when she sees me with them. Just put them on the table.” 

“Geez, this is what the married life looks like?” Belphie and Levi went inside and put their gifts down, making sure not to make too much noise. Alicia sniffed and looked over her shoulder, waving at the guys while she gently ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair so she would sleep. 

“Okay, we’ll get out of your hair. There’s a new unveiling at the mall today and I think it’s going to be a new gaming PC.”

“I’m telling you, it’s just going to be another clone of the D6 Tablet.” Belphie shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded at Mammon. “Happy Father’s Day.”

After two left, Mammon carried CJ to her room for her nap. He turned on her white noise machine and closed the door quietly. “I didn’t think they’d all stop by.”

“You’re their brother, Mammon. They love you.” Alicia took out her phone and smiled. “Now, let’s take a picture with our Picasso paintings before we wash it off. I need to go soon.” 

“Can we spend some mommy and daddy time together first?” Mammon smirked and pulled her close. “I still didn’t get my Father’s Day gift from you yet.” 

Alicia smiled and kissed his nose. “My gift to you was making you a father. Now smile.” She held up her camera and snapped a picture of them both. 

Mammon sat alone in the house after she left. He looked around the living room spilled over with toys, and thought about the day he became a father. He wasn’t thrilled to be sharing the room with Barbatos, but hearing his daughter’s cries was enough to wash away any level of jealousy he had. He couldn’t remember the last time his heart was so full, and it’s been full ever since. There wasn’t a thing his brothers could do or say to him that would kill his joy. He finally got the woman he loved, he had a family with her, and they were living together for the rest of their lives. He couldn’t ask for much else. 

He heard another knocking at the door and nodded. That must be Lucifer. He got up and pushed all the toys from the doorway before letting him in. The elder demon smiled and looked around the room. “Looks like you’ve been having an eventful Father’s day, though, I wish we could’ve had the celebration back at the House of Lamination. It would’ve been a show.”

“No offense, but since the last four years were kind of a bust, I just wanted to lay low with the girls.”

“That’s understandable. Where is my adorable niece and sister in law, anyway?”

“Clarissa’s taking a nap, and I think Alicia went to go spend some time with Barbatos and Alistar.”

“That’s not possible, those three just got back from their day in the human world, Diavolo is taking Barbatos out for drinks and leaving Alistar with a nanny.” He held up a long black box and smirked. “I was hoping you could drop Clarissa off at Diavolo’s and we go out for a drink, as brothers.”

“Do I know the nanny?”

“No, but I promise you she’s been thoroughly vetted through the prince. She won’t harm the children.” He held out the box to Mammon and smiled when he took it. 

“I can’t open it right now, Alicia’s not letting me open any of my gifts.”

“I think she’ll make an exception for this one.” Lucifer crossed his arms and chuckled when Mammon opened the box. “It was not easy to get this done, but I made sure it was heavily personalized so you can’t pawn it.”

Mammon pulled the watch out of the box and stared at it. This had to have cost a couple thousand grim. He could see both his and Clarissa’s birthstones in the band, and a picture of him holding her the day she was born was behind the watch’s hands. “Lucifer-”

“You don’t need to thank me, Mammon. I know I’ve been incredibly hard on you...I make no apologies for that. I just wanted to see you be the best you can be, and while you have a very long way to go, I must admit...I’ve never seen you take a task on like you’ve taken to be Clarissa’s father. I’m not sure where this paternal instinct comes from, but I’m proud of you.” 

“Proud of me?” Mammon let out a small laugh and fastened the watch on his wrist. “I take the job as seriously as you take yours as the eldest. I might have a different approach, but I got my model from you.” That threw Lucifer off, but he smiled nonetheless. “I’m gonna get changed and we can go, but if Alicia gets mad, it’s your fault.”

“I’ll take full responsibility for that as well.”

The two arrived at Hell’s Kitchen, only to find the space empty. Mammon checked his watch, the place wasn’t usually slow at this our. He started to call out for someone when all of his siblings appeared from their hiding spots. 

“Happy Father’s Day, Mammon!” The group of demons surrounded him, while Alicia stood in front of him. She laughed and kissed his lips lightly. 

“I hope you didn’t miss me too much.”

“You all planned this?”

“It’s been an all-day affair, but we wanted to make sure you got a proper Father’s day celebration this year.” Satan pointed out. 

“Yeah, no more sharing with Barbatos. If he can have a good day with the prince, we can give you a better day as your family.” Levi handed Mammon a cup of Demonus, while Belphie snapped a picture for Devilgram.

“It was all Alicia’s idea,” Beelzebub said, already stuffing his face with scorpion cakes. 

“And look, all your gifts are stacked nice and neatly in the corner over there, so you can open them in front of everyone.” Alicia gestured to the gift table and Mammon pulled her close. 

“I thought you were just being mean.”

“No, I know you love to show off any new thing you get.” She kissed his cheek and tiptoed so she could reach his ear. “The guys also promised to watch CJ tonight, so we can circle back to that discussion we were having earlier about your gift.”

“Plan your hanky panky later you two.” Asmo laughed. “Come on, let’s party!”


End file.
